This invention relates to catheters useful, e.g., for measuring conditions inside a living body.
Various efforts have been made to measure pressure inside body organs or blood vessels for medical diagnostic and monitoring purposes. The possibility of using piezoelectric polymer material in sensors for this purpose has been suggested, and a catheter using a piezoelectric sensing element is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,193.